Evilschnauzer.exe
The Evil Schnauzer's story consists of a trollpasta story you would hear – the narrator talking about this video game who is said to contain a demon in it. Rather than be happy, however, there was a person who gave him another cliche - Warning about something haunted, that ranting about this hellhound that haunts this game. All of these center around a a link on a edgy website that had supposedly contains evilschnauzer.exe– which is game about a demonic Schnauzer. Other cases of this have cropped up... Playing this game incites insanity, and no copy of the exact game exists on the web though likenesses of it do. The true game evilschnauzer.exe is recognized due to the effect it has on the viewer – that is, they wind up dead. Attaching the file – that is, spreading the word, is the only way to save oneself from The Evil Schnauzer that appears in evilschnauzer.exe, demanding to spread the word. Some say that the original legend began with an game about a hellhound. The Trollpasta I was a big fan of video games, and I was going to get one at my birthday. In the summer of 2019, at my birthday, I was going to get one from my own local GameStop, my mom agreed to this idea, since I was not only just a teen but rather a big fan of video games, If I was going to get something from the store. If all went according to plan, I'd get myself a vidya game. We scheduled it for a particular weekend when I was in Florida on unrelated business, but at the last moment a store employee named "Dick" freaked out and locked himself in the bathroom stall, refusing to meet with me. For half an hour I got as we drove away from the store, to never get a video game ever again, I remember Dick was yelling at somebody before he ran to the bathroom, during our trip to the store, he yelled: "I can't take it anymore, I had to get rid of this game somehow before it was too late, and I was hoping you'd do it for me. I can't do it, The Evil Schnauzer is after me, and if you don't destroy this CD, he'll come after you too, he's too powerful for me! Please for the love of god, destroy this god-forsaken disc before The Schnauzer comes after you too, it's too late for me. Destroy the disc, and you'll destroy him, but do it quick otherwise he'll catch you. Don't even play the game, it's what he wants, just destroy it! Please!" For half an minute after I thought about his claims, I disagreed and thought it was a prank, but the things Dick said made little sense but fit with the pattern I was expecting: though I did not care about Dick, I could tell from his voice that he was crying, and more often than not his reasons for him to speak with me is because of a cliche. Haunted Vidya Games! My dad Rodney had apologized profusely when we got back to home, and I did my best to ignore what happened; I didn't really care about Dick, but I should have agreed with him. Besides, I thought at the time, I could perhaps tell you about Dick, Dick Jones was the dude at my local video Game store in 2019 when he first encountered evilschnauzer.exe and his life changed forever. He was just told to play this game on his computer. Dick was one of an estimated 400 people who played the game when he got an unknown CD, though he is the only one who has spoken openly about the experience. The rest have remained anonymous, or are perhaps dead. In 2019, when I was only in tenth grade, evilschnauzer.exe was first brought to my attention by my burgeoning interest in web-based phenomena; Dick was the most often cited victim of what is sometimes referred to as "The Evil Schnauzer", the being evilschnauzer.exe is trapped within. What caught my interest (other than the obvious macabre elements of video games and my proclivity toward such things) was the sheer lack of information, usually to the point that people don't believe it even exists other than as a rumor or hoax. It is unique because, though the entire phenomenon centers on a haunted videogame, that game is nowhere to be found on the internet; certainly many games litter the deep web, showing up with the most frequency on sites such as the anonymous file uploader, anonfiles, it is suspected these are not haunted because they do not have the effect the true evilschnauzer.exe is believed to have, namely trying to edgy to scare you when it fails to have that effect, instead of a being haunting you from a game. This purported reaction in the viewer is one of the reasons these deep web horror games are regarded with such disdain, since it is patently absurd, though depending on whom you ask the reluctance to acknowledge The Evil Schnauzer's existence might be just as much out of fear as it is out of disbelief. Neither evilschnauzer.exe is mentioned anywhere on Wikipedia, though the website features articles on such other, perhaps more deep web websites as ****** or *******; any attempt to create a page pertaining to evilschnauzer.exe is summarily deleted by any of the encyclopedia's many admins. Encounters with evilschnauzer.exe are the stuff of internet legend. Dick's story is not unique; there are unverified rumors of evilschnauzer.exe showing up in the early days of anonfiles and even one persistent tale that in 2002 a hacker flooded the forum of normie websites with a download of evilschnauzer.exe, rendering all who downloaded the game dead. It is also said that in the mid 2010s, that evilschnauzer.exe was on and as an attachment of a chain email with the subject line "Hey dude, play these edgy games!" Yet despite the huge exposure these stunts would generate, there are very few people who admit to having played the game and suddenly died with no trace of the file or any link has ever been discovered. Those who claim to have seen those emails often say that they were far too busy to download the game to their hard drive. However, all alleged victims offer the same description of the strange email (usually described as junk mail), the website hosts many edgy games for free, with games that try to make itself look scary, but it is usually described as "edgy". Of course, most attention is given to the download link as some victims are more weirdened out from the edgy games it contained). Those who didn't download evilschnauzer.exe were atleast safe from the curse of The Evil Schnauzer. The game, of course isn't just an edgy game, but a haunted game, those who claim to have played the game, have endlessly been tortured in their mind during the time they are, in reality, having The Evil Schnauzer haunt them. The Evil Schnauzer is reported to continue haunting indeterminably, often while the victims sleep, resulting in very vivid and disturbing nightmares. These may be treated with medication, though in sometimes it is more effective than others. Dick Jones, I assumed, was not on effective medication. That was why after my visit to the game store in 2019 I sent out emails to several folklore- and urban legend-oriented newsgroups, websites, and mailing lists, hoping to find the name of a supposed victim of The Evil Schnauzer who would be more interesting in talking to me about their experience. For a time nothing happened and at length I forgot completely about my pursuits, since I had begun my Sophomore year in High School and was quite busy.I have received an answer from somebody who contacted me via email, however, near the beginning of August 2019. To: vidyagamesforever12@****.com From: dickj@****.net Subj: Last summer's interview "Dear customer, I am incredibly sorry about my behavior last summer when you came to interview me. I hope you understand that it was no fault of yours, but rather my own problems that led me to act out as I did. I realized that I could have handled the situation more decorously; however, I hope you will forgive me. At the time, I was afraid. You see, for fifteen years I have been haunted by The Evil Schnauzer. The Evil Schnauzer comes to me in my sleep every night. I know that sounds silly, but it is true. There is an ineffable quality about my dreams, my nightmares, that makes them completely unlike any real dreams I have ever had. I do not move and do not speak. I simply look ahead, and the only thing ahead of me is the scene from that horrible demon. I see the Schnauzer, who is The Evil Schnauzer. It talks to me. It is not a dog, of course, though I am not quite sure what it really is. It tells me it will leave me alone if only I do as it asks. All I must do, it says, is "tell your fams to check out my game!". That is how it phrases its demands. And I know exactly what it means: it wants me to show the game to someone else. And I could. The week after my incident I received in the mail a disc with no return address. Inside was only a CD Disk with the label "EVILSCHNAUZER.EXE" Without having to check, I knew precisely what was on it. I thought for a long time about my options. I could show it to a stranger, a coworker… I could even show it to a friend of mine, as much as the idea disgusted me. And what would happen then? Well, if The Evil Schnauzer kept its word I could sleep. Yet if it lied, what would I do? And who was to say something worse would not come for me if I did as the dog asked? So I did nothing for fifteen years, though I kept the disc hidden from everybody. Every night for fifteen years, The Evil Schnauzer has come to me in my sleep and demanded that I show him his game to other people. For fifteen years I have stood strong, though there have been hard times. Many of my fellow victims on the BBS board where I first encountered smile.jpg stopped posting; I heard some of them committed suicide. Others remained completely silent, simply disappearing off the face of the web. They are the ones I worry about the most. I sincerely hope you will forgive me, my customer, but last summer when you contacted me and my husband about an interview I was near the breaking point. I decided I was going to give you the CD Disk. I did not care if The Evil Schnauzer was lying or not, I wanted it to end. You were a stranger, someone I had no connection with, and I thought I would not feel sorrow when you took the disc as part of your shopping and sealed your fate. Before you arrived I realized what I was doing: was plotting to ruin your life. I could not stand the thought, and in fact I still cannot. I am ashamed, my one and only favorite customer, and I hope that this warning will dissuade you from further investigation of evilschnauzer.exe, you may in time encounter someone who is, if not weaker than I, then wholly more depraved, someone who will not hesitate to follow The Evil Schnauzer's orders. Stop while you are still whole. Sincerely, Dick Jones" Rodney contacted me later that month with the news that Dick had killed himself. While the police was investigating, closing email accounts and the like, they happened upon the above message. they were in shambles; they knew one thing they'd had to do, they had then find the CD Disc, they had found, and burned it and destroyed it until it was nothing but a stinking pile of ashes. The part that most disturbed them, however, was how the disc hissed the phrase "YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" I will admit that I was a little uncertain about how to respond to this. At first I thought perhaps it was my dad trying to hoax me, like if I was guillible enough in order to get a gasp out of me. A quick check of several Florida newspapers' online obituaries, however, proved that Dick Jones was indeed dead. There was, of course, no mention of suicide in the article. I decided that, for a time at least, I would not further pursue the subject of The Evil Schnauzer, especially since I had finals coming up at the end of May. But the world has odd ways of testing us. Almost a full year after I'd returned from my disastrous interview with Dick, I received another email: "To: vidyagamesforever12@****.com From: notevilschnauzer@****.com Subj: evilschnauzer.exe Hello I found your e-mail adress thru a mailing list your profile said you are interested in evilschnauzer.exe, I have played it it is not as bad as every one says I have sent it to you here because it will please you with gory hyper realistic blood n' graphics. Just spreading the word. :)" The final line chilled me to the bone. According to my email client there was one file attachment called, naturally, evilschnauzer.exe I considered downloading it for some time. It was mostly likely a fake game, I imagined, and even if it weren't I was never wholly convinced of The Evil Schnauzer's peculiar powers. Dick's account had shaken me, yes, but he was probably mentally unbalanced anyway. After all, how could a simple game do what evilschnauzer.exe was said to accomplish? What sort of creature was it that could break one's mind with only the power of the eye? And if such things were patently absurd, then why did the legend exist at all? If I downloaded the game, if I looked at it, and if Dick turned out to be correct, if The Evil Schnauzer came to me in my dreams demanding I spread the word, what would I do? Would I live my life as Dick had, fighting against the urge to give in until I died? Or would I simply showed the game, eager to be put to rest? And if I chose the latter route, how could I do it? Whom would I burden in turn? If I went through with my earlier intention to write a short article about The Evil Schnauzer, I decided, I could attach a screenshot of it as evidence. And anyone who read the article, anyone who took interest, downloading the game on gamejolt, would be affected. And even assuming the link to evilschnauzer.exe attached to the email was genuine, would I be capricious enough to save myself in that manner? Could I spread the word? Yes. Yes I could my dude. Category:Vidya games Category:Smiledog Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Satire Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Crappy ms paint drawings